The Sun is Rising
by Starsinger04
Summary: Sol has succeeded in taking over the clans, few cats have barely escaped his wrath unscathed. They travel a safe distance away from home and their loved ones, you are one of these cats. But little do you know, clan rivalry is tense, and StarClan is no more... I don't own anything!
1. Welcome!

**_I don't own Warriors! _**

* * *

><p><em>There are few of us to fight back, we need all the help we can get, I hate admitting that though...<em>

_Welcome to LoneClan, my name is Quickwing, here, I'll help you fit in and get ready for what we are taking back. What is that, you ask?_

_Freedom, we're taking back our home! _

_The sun is rising, a new dawn has come..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To start off, you must need a name! Pick your favourite warrior cat below!:<strong>_

_**Okay, so mine is Stonefur, so my prefix is Gorse. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar;<strong>_ Flame _

**Greystripe; **_Dusk _

**Bluestar; **_Running _

**Lionheart; **_Golden _

**Whitestorm; **_Ivy _

**Ravenpaw; **_Aspen_

**Sandstorm; **_Speckle _

**Dustpelt; **_Rock _

**Spottedleaf; **_Flower _

**Tigerstar; **_Striped _

**Darkstripe; **_Shade _

**Silverstream; ** _Dawn _

**Goldenflower; **_Tawny_

**Brightheart; **_Claw _

**Swiftpaw; **_Hidden _

**Cloudtail; **_Toad_

**Princess; **_Rowan_

**Smudge; **_Feather_

**Barely; **_Web _

**Scourge; **_Wasp _

**Yellowfang; **_Basil _

**Brokenstar; **_Grey _

**Tallstar; **_Bramble _

**Crookedstar; **_Storm _

**Leopardstar; **_Patch_

**Mistyfoot; **_Moss _

**Stonefur;**_ Gorse_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now for the suffix, find the first letter of your first name.:<em>**

**_My first letter of my first name is K._**

**_So my suffix is 'wing. _**

* * *

><p><strong>A. <strong>_Cloud_

**B. **_Leaf_

**C. **_Fur_

**D. **_Tail_

**F. **_Whisker_

**E. **_Nose_

**G. **_Foot _

**H. **_Pelt _

**I. **_Song_

**J. **_Heart_

**K. **_Wing_

**L. **_Streak _

**M. **_Leap_

**N. **_Petal_

**O. **_Jump_

**P. **_Spot_

**Q. **_Fleck _

**R. **_Stone_

**S. **_Hiss_

**T. **_Thistle _

**U. **_Bristle _

**V. **_Holly _

**W. **_Jay _

**X. **_Puddle _

**Y. **_Roar _

**Z. **_Tooth _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me in reviews what you got!<strong>_

_**I got Gorsewing!**_

_**A dark grey tabby she-cat with darker green eyes. **_

_**Star4 **_


	2. LoneClan Allegiances

**_LoneClan-_**

Leader:

**Ashstar; **_Light grey she-cat with darker flecks and turquoise eyes.:Mate of Stingclaw:. _

Seconds:

**Quickwing; **_Big black tom with pale dark blue eyes and a silver muzzle.:Mate of Wildflame:._

**Honeywhisker;** _Dark ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a silver tail tip._

Healers:

**Cloudjump;** _Muscular russet tabby tom with silver eyes. _

**Echotail;** _Brown she-cat with vivid amber eyes.:Sister of Sorrelwish:. _

Warriors:

**Wildflame;** _Golden tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.:Mate of Quickwing:. _

**Sorrelwish; **_Brown and white tom with vivid yellow eyes.:Brother of Echotail:. _

**Lionwhisker;** _Black and white tom with blue eyes and hooked claws. _

**Spottedstrike; **_Golden dappled dark brown tom with leaf-green eyes.:Former Rogue:. _

**Stingclaw; **_Dark grey tabby tom with black claws and amber eyes.:Mate of Ashstar:. _

**Sandpelt; **_Fiery ginger tom with unusual long claws and bright yellow eyes._

**Hollyleg;** _Misty silver tabby she-cat with darker stripes and bracken-coloured eyes._

**Cinderfoot; **_Black she-cat with a white chest and sharp blue eyes.:Former Loner:. _

**Briarheart; **_D__ark brown she-cat with forest-green eyes.:Daughter of Bramblestar & Squirrelflight:. _

**Flywing;** _Fluffy cream tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.:Former Kittypet:. _

**Honeyfur; **_Golden she-cat with white dapples and leaf green eyes. _

**Dovethorn;**_ Blue and silver tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. _

**Dappledfeather;** _Calico she-cat with green eyes. _

**Swiftpelt; **_Silver tabby tom with piercing blue eyes. _

Apprentices:

**Jaypaw; **_Blue tabby tom with fiery green eyes. _

**Hawkpaw;** _Brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. _

**Mistypaw;** _Grey tabby she-cat with vivid amber eyes. _

Queens:

**Firefern; **_Orange tabby she-cat with fern-green eyes. _

**Dovetail; **_P__ale yellow lithe she-cat with mint green eyes._

Kits:

**Troutkit;** _Small grey tom with lake-blue eyes and tiny white claws.:Close friends with Birdfall:. _

**Daisykit; **_Pale silver tabby she-kit with one green eye and one yellow eye.:Foster sister of Troutkit:. _

Elders:

**Birdfall; **_D__ark brown she-cat with a silver underbelly and sandy paws with blind eyes, one yellow eye and one blue eye.:Former ThunderClan:._


End file.
